We request training grant support for a new Program in Computational Biology that has recently been approved by the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences at Washington University. The program will attract students from traditional biological backgrounds and also from non-traditional backgrounds such as computer science, mathematics, engineering, and others. A specialized curriculum will give the students broad training in current molecular biology research as well as fundamental methods computer science, mathematics and statistics that can be applied to important biological problems. The curriculum will include course work, including advanced and special topics courses, rotations in "wet" and "dry" labs, teaching experience, instruction in the responsible conduct of research, journal clubs and other opportunities to present research in public talks. Thesis research will be performed under the guidance of faculty actively involved in computational biology research. Plans are presented for the recruitment of top candidate students, including those from under represented minorities. This program will interact synergistically with existing programs, broadening the scope of opportunities within the Division and fostering interactions between students and faculty in computational biology with those in more traditional disciplines. We request an increasing number of student support per year, beginning with 3 in the first year, 4 in the second, and 6 thereafter as the new program increases in size and participation among the faculty, including newly hired faculty.